The present invention relates, in general, to the field of digitizers, and in particular, to a new and useful hand-held, self-powered writing instrument which is capable of sensing and storing or transmitting information concerning its instantaneous motion and position.
Digitizer styluses are known and are generally used in conjunction with an electrified pallet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,764 discloses a digitizer stylus with a contact switch that includes elements for determining the pressure exerted on the tablet by the stylus. Also see U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,095, issued on original U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,764.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,649 discloses a digitizer which utilizes reflected light to locate the instantaneous position of a stylus. A transmitter on board the stylus transmits a pulse each time a light beam strikes the stylus, to act as a timing coordinator for determining the location of the stylus. Substantial apparatus outside the stylus itself is necessary to localize the position of the stylus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,321 discloses a pen-type computer input unit which functions somewhat like a stylus-shaped mouse, where the rolling ball of the mouse is the rolling ink depositing ball of a ball point pen or a similar device. Signals are transmitted to a computer corresponding to rotation of the ball in the X and Y direction to provide coordinate information concerning the position and movement of the stylus.
IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Volume 16, No. 12, May 1974 entitled "ACCELEROMETER PEN", discloses a writing instrument having perpendicularly effective accelerometers and a pressure sensor for recording writing patterns.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,409 discloses providing complex integrated circuits in small enclosures, such as a wristwatch, which provides a large memory capacity to accommodate multiple functions performed by the watch.